The Bond
by ZiZi-Chan
Summary: Two major continents of the world are at war:Sound and Konoha. Two Major producers in the world. The actions of the War between the two lands are causing catastrophes to occur through their decisions, effecting people everywhere, two boys specifically in Konoha. But neither realize boys realize that soon they will cause change to the Great war and its intentions with a simple bond.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** Welcome to my new story! Well... technically all of my stories are new... Cause I'm new.. errr..

ENJOY!

* * *

Prologue

The Bond.

It was a magnificent coincidence that the two young teens would find themselves in the same place they had been at six years ago. The same place that held memories neither of them would ever forget.

At first, it was only the quiet buzz that pure silence can only bring, that only ones who knew real loneliness could recognize. It is such a still noise, so loud and so _quiet._ An invasion of ones mind. It was as if the two were being suffocated by the stillness of the their situations. Limbs become involuntarily locked as their minds and souls could not comprehend, could not believe what was happening.

The pond, ever moving by the creatures and wind of the forest, seemed to pause, as if they recognized the two teens, and were waiting for what would happen. The pond stopped, usually a swirling, swishing home that changed constantly, paused.

Finally, after analyzing that, _yes,_ this was really happening, sapphire eyes locked onto obsidian. Millions of stories and feelings and dreams and words flew between those two eyes, although Sasukes tried to hide emotions for years behind those coal black eyes, the blonde already knew how to invade his protective walls and read him. Like a child's book.

After the few seconds that past by, both seemed to snap into reality once more. Emotions dripped from their eyes and onto their faces, wetting the surfaces with hurt and love and confusion.

It was The blonde who broke the stillness of the forest. He snapped forward and ran as the pond began to cheer with life, fish jumped from the water once more to capture the bug life that flew overhead. And the wind blew the water, creating ripples that seemed small compared to the loud splashes Narutos feet created through the shallow of the water.

Naruto slammed into the hard body of Sasuke, the raven letting him embrace his body, allowing the harsh touches and disbelieving murmurs that passed through the usually loud mouth to be pressed into his ear as Naruto sobbed, and in return, Sasuke did something he wouldn't do to anybody as the blonde sobbed in him arms.

He hugged him.

He closed his eyes, and although he could feel the tears soak through his Sound uniform, feel the heavy drops let the held in ache and pain from Nsrutos tired body, he knew that the tears were nothing compared to the pain the blondes next words caused himself.

"Sasuke."

"..Yes?"

"I-I have to k-kill you."

Sasuke squeezed his eyes tighter and dropped his head into the crook of his dobes neck, and held Naruto closer.

"I know. I'm so sorry."

* * *

Heres the beginning of this story, I have more that I will be uploading very VERY soon.

OMG ALSO GUYS! Read My other story "Starving Artist" While you're waiting on this one.

Oh! and I know I don't usually beg for reviews, But I want to know if you enjoy this, if reviewing isn't your thing, favorite. Im going to start doing shout outs and answering questions.

I got my laptop today as an early Graduation present, so I can tons of more stuff now.

And Kathlan315: OMG GURL IF YO READIN THIS SHIT THX SO MUCH FO ALL DA LOVE.


	2. Chapter 2

Narutos eyes glazed over as the General walked to him, he knew what was to come. For some reason ever since he had joined the force, many of the others seemed to have a slight grudge against him. He always expected the worst in line up because this particular General hated him for breathing. Naruto stiffened when he stopped, wanting to straiten out non existent wrinkles in his orange uniform.

The Generals nose crinkled as he examined Naruto, a disgusted sneer growing on his face. After what seemed hours, he looked into Narutos eyes and spat down, right onto his orange shoes.

"Clean those disgusting shoes." He hissed.

Naruto nodded "Yes sir." He said, trying not to cry. 'I should be used to this, don't cry.'

The general seemed to notice that wet look his eyes seemed to come over and smirked.

"Are you.. About to cry ,Uzumaki?" He asked in a mockingly worried tone, reaching out his hand and holding the blondes chin. Naruto shook his head, trying to suck the tears back into his tear glands, down his chest and in his heart where they would be hidden from everyone.

"No." He said, cringing when his voice scratched.

The general sneered at the sixteen year old teens weakness to his (unnecessary) cruelty.

"Little boys shouldn't be in the army, little boy. You are just lucky that Sasuke demanded you come." And just for the extra stab to Narutos heart, he said "He has enough potential for more than both of you, and you weigh him down." He waited for Naruto to break, standing straight with a smug smile on his face as he watched the boy tremble as he tried to hold back the upcoming tears. He was ecstatic when a salty tear finally ran down his tan cheeks.

"Yes sir." Naruto finally said, lips white and circles appearing deeper and darker on the boys face.

The General nodded, smirking at Narutos weakness to his nasty words.

"Don't forget that either."

"Yes Sir."

Finally, the man left and walked slowly down the isle of men, all much stronger than Naruto. This would happen every time, The General would constantly remind him of his age and how he didn't belong. At first Naruto thought that it was the fact that he hated his extremely orange uniform, that he just hated the bright color. No, but that was a factor, the man legitimately hated Naruto.

Narutos throat burned and he felt the occasional stares of the taller men as they either pitied him, or thought of him as stupid for joining the force. It was mostly them hating him right down to his innards.

"You should stop pissing them off" Sasuke said as they ate their ramen. Naruto scowled.

"I don't! I don't know what it is." He paused, waiting for the tears to stop. He swallowed a thick lump in his throat and started again, trying to calm his wavering voice. "They just hate me." He said silently.

Sasukes mouth turned into a frown. "Would you like me to talk to him?" He asked, to which naruto shooke his head.

"They would just do more nasty things." He unconsciously rubbed his arm and looked into the bowl.

Sasukes face turned worried. "Naruto." He put a hand on his arm. "Did they hurt you?"

"No!" He shook his head again. "They are just….mean."

Sasuke nodded and let naruto pull his arm from his grip. "can you try to ignore them until they move you up to Anbu level?"

Naruto inwardly sighed. Ah, the whole reason he was here.

**Two years prior**

"Sasuke Uchiha, we ask of your help in eliminating the enemy by joining us, of course you will be moved into Anbu level immediately, the second strongest level of Konohas force. You have shown to be an excellent weapon to our efforts." The messenger read the letter. A fourteen year old Sasuke raised a raven brow, his shorter blonde companion scowling from behind his spiky hair.

The owner of the Orphanage stood behind them, excited that the messenger was going to take the troublesome duo, he even looked hopeful that the messenger would take all of the orphans in the house.

"No!" Naruto yelled. He took his friends hand and squeezed his hand. "He cant leave. Not without me on his ankles!"

Sasuke nodded. "Unless Naruto comes, I'm not going."

The messenger opened his mouth but faltered. "He does not have the anbu requirements though!"

"I can learn!" The teen squeezed Sasukes hand harder. "Just.." He could feel the tears coming out.

"I'm not leaving without my Dobe." Sasuke demanded. "tell them that."

The messenger looked to the blonde that was hidden from view and cocked his head, an angry scowl coming to his friend. 'that Uzumaki boy.'

"Fine."

Two weeks passed before the messenger came to the orphanage again, and the two almost thought that the deal had made them not want Sasuke to join. Sasuke couldn't have cared less, but Naruto was overjoyed that the men hadn't taken Sasuke from him.

He was surprised though, that Sasuke wasn't excited about being offered such a position as anbu. When he asked Sasuke about this, the teen had just shrugged, and without looking up from his book said, "My brothers stronger than some Anbu."

This had mad Naruto said, that Sasuke was once again comparing himself to the elder Uchiha. Naruto had yet to have pressured what had made him feel obligated to be stronger than his brother, older by six years. He didn't want to bother the teen though, since he would get an attitude or perhaps strike Naruto if pissed off enough.

But, sadly to Naruto and interestingly enough to Sasuke, a silver haired man dressed in grey come to their doorstep. His hair defies gravity almost as much as Sasukes hair and he wore an eye patch over one of his eyes, but the lines of a deep scar still traced down the rest of his face.

"Who are you?" They could tell he was from the Konohas army, but from which part?

"The names Kakashi, I did have companion, Iruka, but he seems to have left me for more important matters." He said, rubbing his silver head. "Sorry it took so long to come pick you guys up, I was distracted on the way."

Naruto squinted his eyes and noticed the man holding something behind his back.

"Hey, whats that?" He said, pointing to the object in the mans hand."

"Oh this? it's a hand?" Kakashi said, his hand appearing and the other disappearing to his back. He held the large hand to Narutos face. "See? And those are phalanges, and-"

"Shut up." Sasuke said. "He's not an idiot."

The man named Kakashi laughed and nodded. "Of course."

Naruto looked to the man angrily. He could feel the mans sarcasm but decided on saying anything. It seemed that Sasuke detected it, but was taking other actions besides silence. "If you want us to come, then I suggest you be more mature about it as if we were already a part of the Anbu."

Kakashi raised his visible eye. "What?"

Naruto huffed his chest and nodded. "Yeah! Were going to be an-"

"No no no no no." Kakashi said. "Only Sasuke is going to be Anbu."

"What? But he.." Naruto frowned and looked to Sasuke.

"You." Kakashi pointed to Naruto. "Are going to start from the beginning."

"WHAT!?"

"You don't remember dobe? The messenger said that too. Don't worry though, I'm sure it wont take too long."

Kakashi laughed "Right, sure."

Sasuke looked to the man, agitated. "What do you mean 'sure'?"

Kakashi looked to both of them seriously. "Okay, looks, I know both of your guys' family orientation, and Sasuke, you've showed some major potential, Naruto, though.." He sighed. "Although your father was important to the force, you have yet to show us that you're ready to be up with the big boys." He frowned at the blondes crestfallen face. "but I'm sure you'll move up quickly, your father sure did."

**Present time.**

Oh had Kakashi been wrong, so wrong. Naruto had been hanging with the grunts for so long it was actually getting boring. He had grown stronger with battle tactics, using a weapon and whatever else he had to do. And yet he still was forced to be around the newbies. Surely Kakashi had just said those words to comforst Sasukes and Narutos mind.

And Sasuke had begun to start think that it was Narutos fault that he was still a grunt, but didn't want to say anything. He had watched Sasuke become one of the most elite in Konohas army, it was amazing the way that Sasuke fought in combat, and with weapons.

Naruto could feel his body tense in anticipation, to be like that. To be strong like that. To be respected like that.

They finished their food and Naruto stood, his face straight and rigid. "I'm going to go rest up now."

Sasuke looked to Naruto "You ready for tomorrow?"

Naruto frowned. Tomorrow they would be examining grunts and take who they thought were ready and move them up to Chuunin (Sometimes right up to Jounin)

"Yes." He felt as though he would once again be looked over, ignored. It wouldn't matter how hard he tried.

"Naruto.." Sasuke said. "Would you like me to come watch."

"No." Naruto said this every time. He didn't want Sasuke to see him fail.

Sasuke frowned into his bowl. "Alright. I'll see you when I come in"

Naruto didn't say anything and began heading to their room (Sasuke had demanded that they share one, and disgusted that a grunt would be with three other anbus, someone as low as Naruto, they told him that he would have to sleep with the grunts). He walked through the fields of housings, to a one that was conveniently close to everything on the large base. He reached to open the door, and frowned when it only jiggled slightly, showing that it was locked. He dug in his pockets and attempted to use it, but it wouldn't work. 'what the hell?' He knocked and yelled. "Hey, guys its me!" His frown deepened when nobody answered. There were two others that shared that cabin. "Gaara!" He yelled out the grunts name and groaned "Neji!". Surely at least one of them was in there?

"Uzumaki, stop that yelling."

A general come up to the short blonde and looked to the doornkob. "Ah, It looks like those two left for a mission."

Narutos jaw opened. The General who had walked up was Iruka, a tan man with a large scar running across his face. "But why is the door locked? I tried my key and it didn't work."

The tan man frowned. He was one of the nicest generals and seemed to like Naruto, but was still stern with him. "Naruto.."

Naruto frowned. "What is it?"

Iruka shuffled his feet a little more and sighed. "They don't want you in there with them anymore."

"What? But Gaara and Neji! I thought we were friends!" Naruto felt his heart shatter, it had taken him so long to make peace with those two, then longer to become friends.

Iruka shook his head. "Not them, they don't know about it."

"Then… What?"

Iruka rubbed his face. "Naruto, you're not taking the test tomorrow. They need you for something else."

Naruto cocked his head. "What?"

"Once Gaara gets back tomorrow, they will tell you. I came to get you right now. I honestly don't know what." Naruto felt his heart skip a beat..

"You mean…" He grinned "They actually need me!"

He grabbed Irukas uniform and put his face in the fabric. He let out a long sigh and let the tears of two years hard work fall into the thick clothing. Iruka smiled weakly at the blonde, letting him release the sadness.


End file.
